


春花满道

by STARCAKE



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/M, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad, Trojan War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARCAKE/pseuds/STARCAKE
Summary: 当赫克托尔仍然活着阿喀琉斯仍然怀怨普里阿摩斯王的伟大都城还没有被摧毁阿开奥斯人的高大壁垒曾屹立一时——《伊利亚特》12；10～12
Relationships: Achilles/Briseis | Hippodameia (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Achilles/Deidamia of Skyros (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Briseis | Hippodameia & Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	春花满道

_ 原来姹紫嫣红开遍， _

_ 似这般都付与断井颓垣。 _

阿喀琉斯身边从来不缺女人。打他师从喀戎起，林泽之仙们便时常将他围绕而议论：喀戎老师这个新徒弟，这小脸小头发，倒像个女娃娃。随后一阵银铃般的娇笑。阿喀琉斯颇觉刺耳：笑什么！你们才像女的呢，你们全都像女的！仙女们看着他气鼓鼓的小脸，笑得更开心了。忒提斯仪态万方地站在一边，微笑里带着忧愁。阿喀琉斯抬头看母亲，凉丝丝的白银样的手覆上他的侧脸。母亲与宁芙们不同，温凉沉静，秀窄的脸柔美却遥远，只有对他开颜。阿喀琉斯隐约感觉到这种不同，女性之中的不同——她们何以无忧无虑，她又何以这样悲伤呢？

柔而冷的母亲，对他心里的疑问只留下天海间的背影。他大一些时才知道那场倾世婚礼的底细，意识到母亲弦外天边的形象，有一部分是父亲锻铸而成。那个宁芙一样的母亲在大局之前无可选择地牺牲掉了。其实他还没怎么见过真正的、凡间的女人，然而母亲开始按揉他的肩颈和四肢，以一种新鲜的方式教他走路和讲话，最终一条裙子套到了他身上。我带你去一个地方，母亲说。于是他来到斯库罗斯岛，像只羽翼未丰的幼鹰晕头转向地扑进鲜嫩缤纷的花丛。他长在深山，十几岁了性别意识尚不明显，和少女们嘻嘻哈哈玩成一片。吕科墨德斯的女儿得伊达弥亚与他同食同寝，懵懂时没有什么，可过了某个定点之后，她在他眼中一下出落得美艳万方。长大些后他得空便溜出宫去在森林里奔跑，释放肌肉和胸腔中日渐增多的躁动，但有段时间他死心塌地地盘桓在得伊达弥亚身边，借着请教女红的机会感受她手指轻软的触碰。她有时努力张开手来比他的，惊异他的手竟然这么修长。终于他们坦诚相见了，初试云雨的过程更像一场欢喜而奇妙的玩闹，他们毫无贪欲，只是快乐地拥抱着耳鬓厮磨的心上人，疲倦与兴奋中觉得世界从未如此美好。

母亲还是掩饰着她这么做的缘由，然而越来越有心无力。他不安，他忧愁，他半神的血液在周身隐隐激动，他觉得仿佛有大事即将发生。母亲闪躲着，而得伊达弥亚只是沉默。时而帕特罗克洛斯获准来看他，笑着说，阿喀琉斯你真的长大啦，这身衣服要装不下你了……却有叹息藏在笑语的气声里。以母亲为中心，所有人好像都知道一些他不知道的东西，他像猎犬一样追逐收集着空气中的蛛丝马迹，没想到真相会从天而降砸在他面前。枪矛剑盾冷铮铮地铺成一片，从未听闻的战斗的号角在他魂魄里轻而易举地激起了共鸣。他提枪冲出宫门，奥德修斯狐狸一样的眼睛倒映着他身上轩然初升的光芒，他知道无法再回首了。

他回到故乡整理行装，和帕特罗克洛斯一同预备着投身这场人类有史以来最盛大的征伐。知道得伊达弥亚怀孕时他的心沉了一沉，命运的诅咒在头脑里回响。他的妻儿啊——但他毕竟还是年少，很多事情和感情参不透的。这时他只是觉得对那少女的爱怜终是压过了初为人父的欣喜，本来直到奥利斯他还犹豫着要不要趁大军滞留轻装回去与她完婚，但既然注定不能返回她身旁，那婚姻就只是一缕无意义的绳套。原谅我吧，得伊达弥亚。他在深夜里默想，原谅我夺取你的夫与子，夺去你的天真的爱，他长大了之后，找一个能长相厮守的人度过余生吧。丈夫是母亲心中的伤痕，而他终于也成了某个人的伤疤了。

他没能履行与少年伴侣的婚约，阿伽门农家的婚事却没来由地找上了门。他气得跺脚，阿伽门农兄弟把他当成什么东西？他的名字是可以这样信手拿来搅进随便什么不光彩的事里的吗？还是他们看不起他？他在男人的世界里过了一些时候，已经恨死自己在斯库罗斯的经历了——得伊达弥亚的部分不在其中——他迫不及待要上战场试试身手，告诉他们别想因了他年轻或其他什么乱七八糟的原因不把他放在眼里。他是个男人了，从今往后他决不再允许别人不问他的主意就擅自替他做决定！何况克吕泰墨涅斯特拉泣涕涟涟那么伤心，这个曾经从前夫身边被物品一样抢走的女人，现在她的孩子也要被那个掠夺她的人夺走了。阿喀琉斯的心又是那样一抽，他自己受不得半点委屈，可她们的意见，她们的感受，遭受的是何等的轻视啊——他的妻儿的形象与她们重合了，他答应无论如何尽己所能帮助她。夜晚他躺在沙滩上望着孤凄的月亮，沉进海水苦涩的气息，像沉进母亲哀柔的怀抱。对不起啊，得伊达弥亚，他对着月亮喃喃，我不知道你是这样的悲伤。

伊菲革涅亚来时他远远见过，年轻的面容像世上最明净的珠玉和星星。她举止大方，几未成人的年纪就显出长姊的稳重，只在父亲面前还会娇痴地调皮笑闹。阿喀琉斯与她素昧平生，但已经生出怜悯了。这是他真正进入人世后的第一份责任，他保护她义不容辞；她那么无辜，年龄还比他小呢……可伊菲革涅亚的悲伤比他的激动结束得还快。他彻底震惊了，为如此沉重的崇高突然激烈地集中在这个少女身上，为她凛然的勇气和冷静的声音；她望向亲人的眼中犹带恋恋，明动的目光说的却是“我意已决”。她向他的相助的情谊致谢，而他想的是，这个不久前还像害羞的小鹿一样悄悄浅浅地用余光试探着他的、活生生的女孩，马上就要真的像母鹿一般被杀死在祭坛上了。他想起那封荒唐的婚信：我现在才知道，如能得你为妻，将是我无可比拟的荣幸；我决意保护你，不出于你母亲的恳求，只为我自己的意志。我还是会守在祭坛前，你若心意有变，一个眼神，一声唤，我死也要护你周全——这只是由于我敬佩你，不因为任何别的。该说的都已说尽，她给他一个笑容，然后直到刀刃划破脖颈都丝毫未变脸上的庄严。

伊菲革涅亚让他敬佩的决绝后有另一种他不能彻悟的思想：其实她是那样自然地接受被当成牺牲品。这种思想在接下来的九年一直随着那些落花流水的美丽女子在他身边萦绕纷纭，而他无知无觉。沙场驰聘，久而不闻其血腥。十一座、十二座、二十三座城池分崩离析，落下许多破碎的女人。她们生死由命地适应了从贵女到奴隶的坠落，用柔美的体态包裹起四分五裂的内心继续活着。在她们绝望的习惯之中，他也渐渐习惯了。得伊达弥亚和伊菲革涅亚遥远朦胧得像前生的记忆。身边这些女子是落英，是烟云，是任何他们想要她们是的东西。他们建立俯视时间的功勋，她们在韶光流逝里飘渺散去。唯帕特罗克洛斯是男人内不同的一个：只有他微微俯身平视着她们说话，与她们打招呼的神情和对他别无二致，自然而然地顺势给出一些亲切的问询，偶然也耐心劝慰那些难以遏制的低弱的哭泣。阿喀琉斯和帕特罗克洛斯在喀戎身边见到的女性是宁芙和神女，是伙伴和母亲，与世隔绝的斯库罗斯宫里的得伊达弥亚与她的伴侣们一样是不染世尘的白玉。早年生活的印象到底规指成人后的思想，最重要的幼时少了世人共见的熏陶，阿喀琉斯对她们亦说不上看轻，只觉得无情无意。但帕特罗克洛斯终于有一次说，她们的全家都死在我们手下了啊。阿喀琉斯懵懵懂懂，他没经历过任何失去的疼痛。

女人中不同的那个是布里塞伊斯。打仗总要死人的，而挑选战利品时女人们仍哭成一片，只有一言不发的布里塞伊斯像黄金的阿芙洛狄忒一样映入他眼底。他想起她应该是米涅斯的王女，但现在更是一件他感兴趣的美丽的东西。得伊达弥亚之后他和很多女人云雨，那些经历像走在花丛旁虚抚着那些纷披光艳的叶与蕊，无意攀折，也无多少欢喜，只为那份行路途中激烈之余愉悦的宁静。布里塞伊斯翻身压住他时来势凶猛，举起匕首的小臂霎时在他脸上拉出一道阴影。擒住她时他耳下颊侧很浅地破了一层皮。你找了一个致命的部位。他有点生气地说。我很惊讶，你是第一个敢反抗我的女奴。她先是不说话，在他指掌间像枝委折的花，然后她流下了被俘以来第一滴眼泪，再然后是失控的吞声悲泣——本来也许该是嚎啕大哭，但她的尊严不允许。你在我家里杀死我垂老的父亲，在我城下杀死我未婚的夫婿。他觉得无言以对，用一种漫不经心而一本正经的语气回答她：打仗总要死人。——你有父亲吗？你有妻子吗？她哽咽着。就算你知道他们即将死去，你会停止爱他们吗？他们的死亡来临时，你能不难过、不愤怒、不为所动、不想报仇吗？——因为打仗总要死人？她投来的眼神像乌云里炸响的两朵春雷，怒火在夜晚里格外阴森燎人。他感到了久违的心中震抖，脸颊像贴上滚烫的冰凌。他惶然而茫然地松开她：你给我出去。她喘了一声，转身走了。他呆呆望着她的背影，一枝方才还在执念的重量下兀自绷紧的罂粟，终于在密不透风的连天雨色里向着红尘委顿了下去。失去恋人的恋人，失去丈夫的妻子，失去自己的牺牲，失去孩子的母亲，即将发生，或者已成定局。那些冰冷的哀柔，湿垂的怨怼，熄灭在他眼前的燃烧的恨意——除了身不由己，还是身不由己；除了无能为力，还是无能为力。

他再看他的女人们，感觉到一点歉意了；布里塞伊斯不容分说地往他嘴里塞进这枚千斤橄榄，舌尖的重量让他想要开始重视什么，但他实在不知道该去重视什么。也许他根本就不该在意这些——他吞咽一下，暂且搁置了这个未消化的谜题。

帕特罗克洛斯和布里塞伊斯，这两个不同寻常的人自然而然地亲近起来。经常看见她沉默地帮他洗马，蹲下身摸摸他的狗，渐而代他去传达几句话或拿点什么东西，偶然也对一些人和事露出笑容。帕特罗克洛斯是翻覆雨中的分明月。阿喀琉斯素来对不能尽解和习以为常的东西不以为然，而帕特罗克洛斯温柔的眼睛后原来有那么多他不懂的……帕特罗克洛斯懂他的全部，而他现在才想，我被自己对他那种想当然的、无别于忽视的亲昵蒙蔽了多少年？他难道不是我重要的人吗？他光芒万丈地在人群中央待久了，俯下身子才发现自己对周围的一切原是如此陌生。别多想。帕特罗克洛斯揉揉他惶恐地凑过来的脑袋：你是最好的……真的。他温暖的手引导他看向他的眼睛，阿喀琉斯看到自己的目光像一阵风掠过那深褐色的潭水。你能让我就这样直直地穿过吗？我能不受阻拦地到你心里去吗？帕特罗克洛斯——

——唉，阿喀琉斯呀。阿喀琉斯。

阿喀琉斯是举世无双的雪刃，浴战十年，不改其洁。他对战争没什么沉重的心思，这比起刽子手的麻木更像是出于出于一种孩子气的天真。战胜敌人，攻克城池，分配战利品，举行竞技，这些都是荣耀明朗的。他喜爱光焰流动的东西，又会像个少年一样为激动失去自制力，这个表现得更像无情的特点往往使他坠入昙花一现的爆发式恋情。他刚揩了一把脸上敌血就不假思索地对城头的波吕克赛娜大声赞美，话已出口又后悔唐突，转头就回到拼杀里了。爱神作祟，那句冲动之语越过嘈杂的战场与高大的城墙飞进了姑娘的心。后来他们交错着织筑了几个幽迷的梦境，梦里仿佛回到初初知慕少艾的年纪，遥远的欢情在清晨去如朝云。她是独立人世之外的一尊小像，毁灭不存在于梦里。他晨起时从不依依于幻境，只有她日渐沉重的苦恋酝酿着一声声叹息。

在斯库罗斯时阿喀琉斯就知道自己的命运，他灿烂而年轻地活到现在，创立的荣耀已足够万古流芳，想到即将来临的死亡不觉得有什么遗憾和缺少。自己死在盛年他不可惜，想到帕特罗克洛斯会活下去他就觉得无比甜蜜。他们的情谊在这十年征尘中高高筑起，高得俯瞰俗世的一切。帕特罗克洛斯的好是他说不出的，他看着他时有持续绵密的震动在他胸腔中悦人地轻颤，他无以表达，只能和他更加地亲密——他自己真觉得怎么也不够啊，但帕特罗克洛斯那么温和的人，他不想灼得他太紧。此外他越来越关心涅俄普托勒摩斯的消息，忒提斯给他讲他迫切想听到的，得伊达弥亚他不问她就不提。他得知涅俄普托勒摩斯长得像他，脾气也像，尽管他不在身边，但他的行止简直和他小时候一模一样。忒提斯平静地叙述着，笑纹在她脸上轻轻漾开。阿喀琉斯难见她这样笑，和他在一起的时候她通常沉浸忧郁，最近更甚了。命运迫近的重压终于使她不堪忍受地向他敞开心扉，吐露了她二十余年的心中愁苦，提到他光荣而早逝的命运时她尽量自制地说对不起，阿喀琉斯有点不耐地打断她，看见她眼睛里深不见底的悲伤，一怔之后又变得温柔深情。你没有什么对不起我的地方，母亲。

涅俄普托勒摩斯，青年战士，他取的名字；他不知道得伊达弥亚听到之后吻着孩子大哭了一场，这是他走后她第一回哭。

与对孩子的关心相连的是，他也越来越乐此不疲地编织帕特罗克洛斯老去的情景。孩子是远在天边的理想，帕特罗克洛斯是他眼前的爱，无限的依依。他死了这份情感也会在他身上，陪他活着。帕特罗克洛斯这样的人，老去时一定比涅斯托尔还要睿智，而且更温和——是啊，我老了去参加会议，发言前必要借回忆当年之机称颂你一番——他俩笑成一团，福尼克斯也微笑不语。然而有时战斗激烈，死亡半露遮面，总是触动难免。帕特罗克洛斯为阿喀琉斯千中无一的一次大意买了单，那是他伤得最重的一回，手臂撕裂，开肌见骨，血肉模糊中交织的筋脉隐隐颤动。帕特罗克洛斯高烧连日，阿喀琉斯以泪洗面，守着病床郁郁不起。终赖神明开眼过了险关，阿喀琉斯喜极又泣，想到帕特罗克洛斯这会体虚不能激动，咬着手背强笑。帕特罗克洛斯看得可爱又心疼，本待起身抱他，阿喀琉斯突然蹦起老高跑远了，送话道：你别扯着伤！

忒提斯知道这一切。当晚和阿喀琉斯在海边见面时，她看起来格外地心事重重，伸手一滞一顿地抚了抚阿喀琉斯的脸。终于她开口：密尔弥冬人中最优秀的人，将在你仍然活着时在特洛伊人手下离开阳世。温柔的声音如雷霆炸响在海面掀起万丈怒涛，阿喀琉斯头脑乱鸣，双膝一软，跪在了沙滩上。碎石和贝壳划破他的膝腿，海水的苦涩就像他刚离开得伊达弥亚的那个晚上。那时他出于怜爱为别人的失去短暂地感伤，而不能承受的失去终于也降临到他的头上。他梦中的未来分崩离析，帕特罗克洛斯是一切的支柱，没有他……不能没有他。他泪落如雨。泣血的悲伤滴滴溶进海潮，霎时便被吞没。我本不愿告诉你，忒提斯说，但你为他太伤心。你命如流星，不该在大限将近时悲伤不尽……打仗总要死人。阿喀琉斯抬起头。你们一起长大，这样也算同生共死；不要太难过，谁都无法抵抗命运。阿喀琉斯五内如焚。地火炙烤着他的心，暴怒的火舌几乎窜出咽喉，然而对面是他的母亲：他不死不灭的母亲，他身不由己的母亲，他在失去的悲哀里煎熬浸泡了二十多年的母亲……忒提斯终于闭上眼睛，珍珠样的泪滴滑落她刷白的、永生不老的面颊。她说：在你生命的最后时光，我只希望你能快乐。

他不能快乐。他不觉得“同生共死”是一种快乐。他自己命中注定可以步步无悔，但帕特罗克洛斯——从来没有人告诉他帕特罗克洛斯也会死。忒提斯走了。他爬起来，踩着海水对天空嘶吼。我情愿不要荣耀！不要这十年的武勋！我要他活！我只要他活着！他像只被激怒的雄狮那样暴跳如雷，而后他的愤怒突然一空。我在对谁发怒呢？对命运吗？对宙斯吗？无情的命运和无情的神……他们居高临下地看着他，他们心安理得地看着他。他虔诚而绝望地端正好身体向天祝祷，回应他的只有阵阵海潮流连的声音。肌肤上残留的母亲的触感与从前一样湿润冰凉，仿佛流淌的泪水与月亮。

他回到营地时天已大明。帕特罗克洛斯见到他一身憔悴吃了一惊：你去哪里了？腿怎么弄的……阿喀琉斯疲惫地看了他一眼。他已打定主意不告诉他，这回换他替他周旋，但见到帕特罗克洛斯的脸时，他明白这比他预料的难得多。他从来是被爱的那一个，无数关爱与恋慕，倾倒与崇敬的眼光为他筑起一道风雨不透的高墙，而帕特罗克洛斯是高墙之内他呼吸的空气，他一直并不真懂空气多么宝贵，直到他得知他将失去。他觉得自己的肺要被压力血淋淋地从胸中扯出来了。帕特罗克洛斯小心翼翼地给他的腿上药，都是战场厮杀的宿将，他却永远把他呵护得像个小姑娘。帕特罗克洛斯。他开口，曾经满怀希望乐道的话语变得无比沉重：你真适合做个父亲……帕特罗克洛斯看着他，他的腿还在他膝上。四目相对的一瞬他仿佛被天雷击中，猝然问道：帕特罗克洛斯，你愿不愿意和我一同死去？帕特罗克洛斯苦笑一下：你从没问过我的想法……我想我愿意。一个没有你的世界不比一个有你的冥间值得活。阿喀琉斯定定看着他，他继续说：我本希望能与你相继战死沙场，但如果没有，我会为你的托付活下去。阿喀琉斯再也承受不住落泪，哭声渐激；帕特罗克洛斯默默拥抱他，他用力回抱过去，紧贴着眼泪打湿的衣料感受他胸中勃动的心。

他被神明欺骗了。光荣的代价不是英年早逝，眼睁睁活生生看着自己的挚爱坠入哈德斯才是。他一直以为自己是强大的，是不同的，是可以为所欲为的，现在他才知道命运拨弄他与拨弄任何人都一样，他的悲伤与愤怒什么也不能改变。冥冥中的丝线穿过得伊达弥亚，穿过伊菲革涅亚，穿过布里塞伊斯，穿过克吕泰墨涅斯特拉，穿过阿伽门农，穿过他母亲，穿过帕特罗克洛斯，穿过他自己。他们是同一片大地上生活的人。他们是平等的众生。他们的爱恨同样鲜明。他们的悲愤同样无力。

他曾经知道帕特罗克洛斯劝布里塞伊斯时说会为他和她办一场他父母那样盛大的婚礼。帕特罗克洛斯回来后他带着点酸意问：为什么许她这个？你知道不可能。帕特罗克洛斯说：因为我知道她也知道。布里塞伊斯当着他和满室阿开奥斯首领不顾一切地扑倒在帕特罗克洛斯残损的尸体上时，他仿佛又明白了一点什么。他看到她像头失去亲子的母兽，疯了一样地撕打自己的胸脯、脖颈、面颊，和他不久前做的一模一样；她前所未见地放声痛哭，连家邦毁灭后刺杀他的那天晚上都不曾这样。多不幸啊。为什么啊。她口中断断续续落下的音节在他心上作雨。不幸一个接一个……一个接一个……我以为……只有你……只有你，我最，我最……她哽咽着说不下去了。营地中的女人们一同哭泣，哭她们毁灭的故乡，哭她们悲惨的命运，哭她们连绵不断的不幸与遗憾里唯一人性的温柔。阿喀琉斯转头离去，阿开亚诸王跟随其后。一片哀戚与寂寥中，布里塞伊斯回归了沉默。她披散的秀发闪灿着华泽的光芒，像温柔远逝的星光，轻轻覆盖在死者血液干结的伤口上。

失去恋人的恋人，失去丈夫的妻子，失去自己的牺牲，失去孩子的母亲，即将发生，或者已成定局。那些冰冷的哀柔，湿垂的怨怼，熄灭在他眼前的燃烧的恨意——除了身不由己，还是身不由己；除了无能为力，还是无能为力。从伊菲革涅亚到布里塞伊斯，她们被男人与权力驯服，而男人在更强大的力量面前也不过刍狗。全人类都一样地世代飘零，那些压抑或激烈的情感随着一代代的人们死去。可是诸神啊，他在荒海之滨望着冷却的夜空，葬礼的火堆曾将它烧成霞和血的深红。难道我们不是活着的吗？我们的爱，我们的恨……他徒然地想望着，海风轻柔，刺痛他血泪枯干的眼睛。

后来他疲乏得什么都不想了，只有帕特罗克洛斯是不愈合的伤口，汩汩地流着血。他只盼自己血尽死去的那天。他的悲愤到战场上就成了狂风烈火，特洛伊人的尸体填满了斯卡曼得罗斯河，他心里那个血洞却愈觉空虚。他天天躺在海滩上同一个地方，期望能再在梦里看一回帕特罗克洛斯的眼睛，但等来的只有叹息的忒提斯和诸神的旨意。他力倦神竭地应允了，但没想到普里阿摩斯当晚就只身来到他面前。不知道第几次情动大哭后他回到里屋，掀开门帘，盛妆的布里塞伊斯端坐在他寝室里向他转来。烛焰摇曳的光影簇拥着她，宛如云霞簇拥着黄金的阿芙洛狄忒。阿喀琉斯一言不发地坐到她身边。二人默然相对一会，阿喀琉斯说：连他活着时你都未有这副模样。布里塞伊斯答：因为我知道不需要。阿喀琉斯静静望着她的脸：你知道不可能。你想的是什么？布里塞伊斯道：亡国贱奴，岂敢奢望为君之后？便有些须痴念，如今也随风焚尽了。

阿喀琉斯长叹一声：我母亲来找过你吧？布里塞伊斯不语。阿喀琉斯到床上躺下：过来。布里塞伊斯卧在他身旁。

陪我躺一会。他对她说。

我很早就知道了我的命运，我不惮为自己的选择承担后果，但我从未想过他会被牵连进去，快到最后时我才知道……我从未想他与我共死，也不敢奢望和他同生，但我一直觉得他应该活下去。我真愚蠢。我自以为毫不畏惧就是战胜了命运，而命运的安排到底击垮了我。什么人都一样，什么人都逃不过；我们在血战的大口里以命相博时，诸神在圣山上发笑。她不接他的话，却问：你明明已经知道，为什么还让他上阵？阿喀琉斯一怔，她又道：那天你母亲……我听见了那个预言。为什么？你明明有机会，如果你真为他着想，你根本不会那么做。阿喀琉斯无言，她继续说：你不要跟我说什么命运是无法逃避的，注定发生的灾难总会实现……也许是这样，但你明明可以选择不那么做。她哭了：他是为你死的！……你的怒气，你的高傲，如果这是他的命，害死他的人正是你。阿喀琉斯呆呆望着她，布里塞伊斯哭得说不出话，勉强平了气方道：你知道他知道吗？

什么？

那个预言。我思来想去，还是决定告诉他，就算为此遭受神罚我也要这么做。他知道后……

他说什么。

那时他正在洗马……克珊托斯叫了一声，他抬起头，笑着说谢谢我。然后就没有了。我现在是什么，我自己知道。我没资格左右他，他不提我也就不提了。但我心怀侥幸，他心里有数，也许能避过一些危险，万一，万一……但他还是去了。他主动提出那个该诅咒的主意，他为自己请求的是死亡——而你，因为你高傲，你同样该诅咒的执拗和怨恨，你居然应允他去——他心甘情愿，他认为你的傲气重于他的性命，但你怎么可以这么认为？！布里塞伊斯从床塌上撑起半身，她的眼神像炸响的春雷：你可知道，你想当然接受的是什么样的爱？你可曾真正了解过他的为人？你可能为他着想如他为你？她陡然无力，倒回床上：天……无情的诸神！我的心再如此思虑又有什么意义？夜幕寂静，她捂着嘴低低悲泣。阿喀琉斯决眦面壁，泪落如雨。

阿波罗说：你悲伤无穷无尽，丧失了羞耻之心。

布里塞伊斯说：他们的死亡来临时，你能否不为所动？

普里阿摩斯说：我忍受了世间凡人不曾忍受的痛苦，把杀死我儿子们的人的手举向唇边。

帕特罗克洛斯说：你的心这样冷酷，难道你是大海与磐石所生？

阿伽门农说：我须得顺从全希腊人的要求。

伊菲革涅亚说：那女神的祭坛就是我的坟墓。

克吕泰墨涅斯特拉说：我绝不会为一个谋杀者祈福。

波吕克赛娜说：如果没有这场战争……

得伊达弥亚说：你还会回到我身边吗？

奥德修斯说：这是千古一役，你的名将永留世人心间。

忒提斯说：你注定受苦受难超过众凡人。

宙斯说：大地上没有哪种生物活得比人类更加艰难。

特洛伊人做着最后的挣扎，强大的援军一个一个粉碎在阿喀琉斯手上。天表亭亭的门农给人以不可击败的信心，他踏着那凛凛一躯拔出自己的长枪。彭忒西勒亚不可方物的脸庞打动了他刹那，然他剑锋照样刺入她的胸膛。人类的什么不是脆弱的？武艺，甲胄，美貌——也许有美貌。他从未谋面的海伦，她驱动千艘战舰的美貌。无数战士为这空中楼阁战死沙场。她的濯血的美丽必定将变成历史中的诗行，万世传唱。死亡临近的几个晚上他见到她的梦魂，与他一样的长发，双肩流淌熔化的黄金和燃烧的日光，灼灼容华甚至足以遮蔽太阳。那是人间的词语不能究竟的景像。他望进她眸中湛蓝悲哀的汪洋，其后火烧火燎的灵魂在痛苦中迸发着不灭的辉光。也许某种程度上帕里斯的选择是对的，唯美永留世人心上，不管用的是何等残酷的燃料。他们在长河两岸互相映照的一刻，是永恒无声中的会心一笑。

阿喀琉斯和帕特罗克洛斯的坟墓已经起造，而今高过了营地的壁垒，也许会比注定毁灭的特洛伊城墙存留的时间更长。阿喀琉斯望着欺云蔽日的坟冢，只觉恍然如在梦中。泣血的哀仇终于看不清形象，朦胧中召唤他的只有遥远的少年时光。那时也曾说起同生共死，说起青史留名，而今戏言字字落实，一场大梦将至尾声。沉重浓烈的朝阳伴着黎明升起，光线压覆血迹温热的沙场和深蓝的海洋，不尽的世界与不尽的明天，即将与他再无关联。

波吕克赛娜的骤然倒下震惊了所有人。熟悉的一幕幕悲剧即将再度出现在丧失家国的特洛伊妇女身上。这一切都让尚且年少的涅俄普托勒摩斯困惑迷茫。那晚他睡意朦胧，看到陌生的魂灵来到营中，目光交会的一瞬他心神震动，明白那是父亲的形象。阿喀琉斯望着素未谋面的儿子，抚上他面颊的手像流淌的月光。少年惊讶兴奋地聆听父亲的话语：身先士卒，尊重长老，争取荣誉；你的一生还很长，对你得到的幸福珍惜和感激，有了不幸的遭遇也不要过分忧愁。可是父亲——您这么一个人，难道没有一些特别的话要说？阿喀琉斯笑了。我的命运是我少年时自己选择，若有一日你必须应对同样的情况，我希望你看到父亲的荣耀之外，也要记得你母亲的悲伤。我的早逝将教训你，生与死只有一步之遥。人生何短，历史何长；人类世代更迭，只如原上花草。涅俄普托勒摩斯似懂非懂，欲再追问，忽惊醒枕上。环顾四壁，唯孤灯一盏，幽余残光。户外已有士兵来回奔忙，整理行装。

他走出门口，眺望海面波涛。岸边船只摇摇，黎明天光将亮。

———完。


End file.
